


gum

by yamaguwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kinda makeout, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguwu/pseuds/yamaguwu





	gum

“Tsukki!! Let’s go home!” Yamaguchi busted through Tsukishima’s classroom door, yelling while holding his wide grin. 

Tsukishima grunted, picking up his bag and stuffing his things into them at once. He would’ve made a comment about how Tadashi didn’t need to be so damn loud, but how long has it been? Five years? Yeah, maybe he’ll never get the point. 

 

He finished packing his things, finally leaving the room with a happy go lucky Tadashi trailing behind him. “Mm Tsukki, have you-“

“Is that gum?” He interrupted, head turning ever so slightly to look at the boy in question. At first he could only subtly smell it, and maybe it was just perfume, but once he heard the chewing, he knew that most definitely, Yamaguchi had gum. 

 

“Oh,” he breathed out, “yeah. May gave it to me after lunch. Sorry Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima puffed, turning back to continue walking, grumbling about how he likes gum. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t help the small grin that formed on his lips, “Don’t sulk, Tsukki!!” He yelled, running up to Tsukishima and grabbing both his cheeks between his hands, the biggest grin forming on his lips.

 

“What are yo-“ But before Tsukishima could even finish his question, Yamaguchi brought his face down, only pushing their lips slightly together. Yamaguchi giggled into the kiss, making Tsukishima gasp slightly, Yamaguchi made a pleased hum before sticking his tongue into his mouth. 

 

He explored the insides of Tsukishima Kei’s mouth, while also sneakingly sliding his gum into the others mouth. Once the gum was successfully transported, he grinned ever so big, again, and broke the kiss. 

 

“Hehe,” was all Yamaguchi could manage, an innocent smile shining on his face. 

Tsukishima stood shock still, until his mind let him register what the fuck just happened. Oh. 

 

Tsukishima began slowly chewing the gum, then he blanched. “There’s no flavor.”


End file.
